The primary focus of this training grant is to provide vascular biology training to fellows from multiple participating Divisions and Departments, from an interdisciplinary perspective with a particular emphasis on translation of basic findings into clinical research and practice. The importance, as well as rarity, of an integrated program in vascular biology and medicine is recognized by both scientific and clinical communities, and by national organizations such as the American Heart Association, and National Institutes of Health. At Indiana University, over the past 4 years, we have developed a multidisciplinary program in Vascular Biology and Medicine, comprised of 32 investigators from basic as well as clinical departments. These include investigators from 10 clinical divisions and departments, as well as 6 basic science departments or Engineering (Purdue). This center has made possible a highly interactive environment for collaboration among these investigators, which has been reflected in emergence of and very active participation in several new group activities which lend themselves to a robust training environment: a vascular biology seminar series, a vascular journal club, two vascular research discussion groups, each targeted toward the eventual submission of a PPG or SCOR multi-investigator grant. The new collaborations that have occurred within the ICVBM have also led directly to substantial new federal funding. Over the past 2 years, the Center sponsored intramural grants in vascular biology and medicine: of 20 submitted proposals, 10 were awarded based on their scientific merit, interdepartmental nature, and prospects for extension to future funding;and these have led directly to 6 new federal or national grants - a corroboration of the merit of these interactions. This interactive vision for the future of vascular biology and medicine is being advanced by a rigorous research training program integrates all aspects of vascular biology and encourages the transfer of basic discoveries to clinical practice, and which nurtures young investigators to become the future leaders of this field. This T32 proposal is designed to provide an opportunity for selected post-doctoral fellows from both clinical and basic research backgrounds to be immersed in selected laboratories within this rich and interactive environment.